


Messed Up (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl tombe sur Aaron et Eric pendant un moment intime à un moment pendantMoving In.
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh, past-Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, pre-Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 3





	Messed Up (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265515) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> C’est sûrement mieux de lire [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361930/chapters/58751476) avant mais ce n’est pas forcément nécessaire.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Ce n’était pas intentionnel, ça ne l’était absolument pas, mais le fait qu’il ne fit pas demi-tour, ne s’enfuit pas ou ne dit rien quand il eut l’occasion, ou plutôt _les occasions_ , l’était complètement. C’était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était paralysé, enraciné dans le plancher, peut-être prit dans des sables mouvants, il ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais quand il les vit ensemble, un fusible sauta dans son cerveau et il ne pouvait s’empêcher, ne pouvait détourner le regard, pouvait à peine respirer car c’était comme s’il regardait dans des abysses paradisiaques.

Il était tombé sur eux s’embrassant avant, dans une embrassade passionnée d’amants, mais ils s’était séparés aussitôt qu’ils l’avaient remarqué. Ils étaient tellement attentifs à son niveau de confort que parfois ça l’énervait, mais il acceptait que c’était juste qui ils étaient. Ça, par contre, escalada si rapidement que sa tête en tournait. Et il mentirait s’il disait que ça n’était pas une fantaisie malsaine qu’il avait eu dans l’arrière de son petit esprit dépravé tout le temps qu’il avait vécu avec le couple, qu’ils se réveilleraient un matin et aurait envie de lui, tous les deux.

Il était sorti dehors pour une petite cigarette avant d’aller dormir avant que ça n’arrive. Sa moto était presque terminée et il avait passé beaucoup de temps tard dessus pour faire en sorte de pouvoir la prendre pendant leurs voyages de repérages. Elle n’était encore tout à fait prête, mais il mourra avant de laisser une moto digne de Frankenstein prendre le dessus.

Le garage était fermé et le couple avait dû penser qu’il était déjà parti dans sa chambre parce que quand il revint à l’intérieur, faisant attention de fermer silencieusement la porte pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormiraient – ou non – ils étaient dans la cuisine. Eric était assis sur la table avec Aaron entre ses jambes écartées, tous les deux sans t-shirt, et les mains d’Eric enfouies à l’arrière du pantalon de pyjama d’Aaron.

C’était le moment où il aurait dû parler, dire ‘bonne nuit’ ou une merde comme ça, éclaircir sa gorge même, mais quand il ouvrit ma bouche, Eric laissa échapper le plus délicieux des gémissements qu’il avait jamais eu le privilège d’entendre quand Aaron suça la peau de son cou, et il perdit la capacité d’articuler quoi que ce d’autres que l’air trébuchant dans ses poumons.

Il fit son choix, se glissa dans la petite alcôve près du garde-manger, caché de leur champ de vision. Il se mentit en disant que c’était l’instinct qui l’avait fait se cacher, mais ça ne l’était pas. S’il avait vraiment voulu se faufiler, il aurait pu – il aurait peut-être dû attendre qu’ils soient un peu plus loin et inconscients du silencieux chasseur avec la gaule passant dans la nuit – mais il aurait pu le faire, aurait dû le faire.

A ce point, il savait qu’il finirait en enfer, merde ils y étaient déjà, mais s’il y avait un enfer, il venait juste d’encaisser son ticket sans retour pour la rivière du Styx direction le Tartare. Mais il était sûr qu’Eric était sur les Champs Élysées au vue des sons qu’Aaron tirait de lui avec ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses qui faisaient leur chemin le long de son pâle corps souple, la main de Daryl imita involontairement le chemin le long de sa propre poitrine sans son consentement.

Aaron fut rapidement à genoux, Eric s’appuyant sur une main pour se redresser tandis que l’autre s’emmêla dans ses cheveux bouclés. Daryl pouvait voir au-dessus du comptoir, au-dessus de l’épaule d’Aaron, et il regarda quand il mit la tête de la verge d’Eric dans sa bouche, la sienne salivant et il remercia sa génétique pour son impressionnante vision de nuit parce qu’il pouvait à peine distinguer les contours de ce qu’il savait être la langue d’Aaron quand il la tourna autour du gland de la bite de son petit-ami.

"Putain, bébé," haleta Eric, attirant les yeux bleus de Daryl, et probablement d’Aaron, aux siens. Ils brillaient avec le peu de lumières des appareils dans la pièce, et Daryl imagina à quel point ils devaient être dilatés, deux soucoupes mangeant la lumière comme des trous noirs et attirant tout dans leur orbite, tandis que de la jalousie, de l’envie et du désir flagrant grandissaient en lui.

Daryl essaya de résister, il essaya si dur, de s’empêcher de prendre un quelconque plaisir de l’exhibition, mais sa main trouva son chemin vers le renflement dans son pantalon miteux de toute façon, et il était inconscient de la paume pressant contre la chair boursouflé de sa honte quand le presque trop longtemps oublié son d’une fellation sonna dans ses oreilles, humide et dégoulinant et tellement sale qu’il dû mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour s’empêcher de gémir.

Eric n’avait pas à le faire, et c’était presque de la torture d’avoir à écouter les chœurs angéliques s’échappant de ses lèvres, mais alors il tirait Aaron pour un baiser brûlant que Daryl jura était accompagné par des étincelles. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite seulement qu’il priait pour la première fois de sa misérable pour qu’ils n’aillent pas à l’étage tout de suite.

Et on lui répondit.

"Baise-moi maintenant," dit Eric, nan demanda, et Aaron essaya de donner une sorte de protestation, mais il fut arrêté quand Eric l’attrapa par ses boucles et écrasa leurs lèvres à nouveau ensemble. "Il est déjà au lit," offrit-il quand il se séparèrent, leur poitrine se soulevant, et soudainement Daryl réalisa à quel point il respirait fort.

"… et s’il ne l’est pas ?" contra Aaron.

Peut-être que c’était le moment où Daryl aurait dû parler, mais la gloussement malicieusement pêcheur d’Eric le dissuada de cette idée. "S’il ne l’est pas, on pourrait lui demander de nous rejoindre."

Daryl n’allait pas croire ça, ou la façon dont Eric sonnait presque sincère, si innocent, mais il ne pouvait pas l’être. C’était quelque chose dans le feu de l’action, une confession, des préliminaires, et Daryl n’était pas assez stupide pour croire que deux personnes autant amoureuses pouvait lui donner du temps séparément encore moins si elles étaient déjà heureuses en couple.

Pas qu’il avait besoin de plus de preuves, mais Daryl était au doigt et à l’œil d’Eric parce que le pyjama d’Aaron fit son chemin vers le sol. Les bras d’Eric s’enroulèrent autour du cou d’Aaron et Daryl était à la fois complètement dégoûté de lui-même et tellement excité quand il regarda Aaron le pénétrer, la bouche d’Eric se transformant en parfait ovale d’indubitable plaisir, sa tête tombant en arrière tandis qu’Aaron lécha une ligne le long de son cou blanc.

Ça avait été trop long, cette sensation manquait à Daryl, d’être pénétré comme de glisser sa bite dans la chaleur serrée du cul d’un mec sexy. C’était trop, le plus faible qu’il avait été depuis que lui et Rick avait arrêté ce qu’ils avaient, et pour un moment, Daryl donnait une sérieuse considération au fait de réparer les choses avec le nouveau député de police. Peut-être qu’il serait ok d’être sa bite sur le côté, la baise rapide dont il avait besoin quand lui et Jessie se disputaient, ou peut-être juste quelqu’un vers qui se tourner pour une pipe rapide dans un recoin sombre d’Alexandria quand le désir frappait.

Quelques ‘Je t’aime’ distordu le réveillèrent de ses illusions. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, d’être utilisé, un putain de sextoy sorti seulement quand Rick voulait avoir un peu de fun avec quelque chose de serré et mouillé et vide à l’intérieur. Il voulait ce qu’Aaron et Eric avaient, faire l’amour sur leur table dans la cuisine en se regardant si amoureusement dans les yeux que des bulles en forme de cœur auraient pu être en train de flotter au-dessus d’eux. Et ils foutaient certainement la honte à tous à tous les contes de fées qu’il avait entendus.

Il n’était pas assez stupide pour croire qu’il pouvait réellement avoir cela, quelque chose comme ça, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas retourner à ce que lui et Rick avaient. Pas question.

Parce que c’était magnifique, l’arc gracieux du corps plié d’Eric quand Aaron poussait en lui, le fléchissement des muscles d’Aaron dû au mouvement, la façon dont ses épaules s’enfonçaient sous les doigts d’Eric qui s’accrochaient forts. Et c’était ce qu’il méritait. Quelqu’un qui disait ‘Je te veux’ pas ‘J’ai besoin de toi’. Il n’était pas prêt de se coucher et se présenter comme une chienne pour quelqu’un, encore moins Rick putain de Grimes qui donnait plus de considération à sa bite qu’à sa famille ces jours-ci.

Non, il valait mieux que ça. Ce n’était pas beaucoup, mais c’était plus que ce que Rick était prêt à offrir. Même s’il devait être seul pour le reste de sa misérable vie, c’était mieux que d’être utilisé.

Ce fut le moment où il se détourna. Il mit son nez dans un coin et essaya de se souvenirs de tous les mots de chaque chanson de Metallica auxquelles il pouvait penser pour noyer le son des deux amants dans leur moment le plus intime. Ce n’était sien pour avoir, pour partager, pour voir, et il se sentait déjà assez comme un connard. Pas la peine de se prendre pour Eugène.

La table arrêta de grincer et il entendit de doux rire s’éloigner, les escaliers commençant à faire du bruit sous leur poids. Il se sentit sale soudainement, et pas le genre dont il avait l’habitude qui consistait à être couvert de saleté et d’huile de moteur. Mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de se branler pendant des semaines après aux souvenirs de cette nuit. Ou rêver éveillé de se réveiller avec les lèvres d’Aaron étirées sur sa verge. Ou de pouvoir étaler Eric sur la table de la cuisine un mardi matin.

Alors oui, c’était mal, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il allait un jour être un saint.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
